


Between The Shelves

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and very clingy, bitchy librarian jaehwan, its just onghwang, literally no idea what the purpose of this was, minhyun is a bit ooc, seonho is minhyuns lap dog, short and light, warning: messy, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Minhyun just wants to get rid of Seonho as soon as possible. His last resort was the library that held a little surprise for him in form of Ong Seongwoo.





	Between The Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy unofficial Onghwang day, y'all!  
> It's August 17th on the west side of the world. It's exactly the middle between Onghwang's birthdays AND they also emceed together. Definitely fate if you ask me (which no one ever does but whatever).
> 
> BTW, this is not my initially planned Onghwang oneshot. That one is more the style of "Silent Stares" while this one is more like "Extravagant Collars". Chances of another Onghwang oneshot soon are big. 
> 
> Small warning: this has next to no plotline but it has a bit of Onghwang, so it's better than nothing I guess?
> 
> Enjoy if possible :'D

"Hyung, one date?"

Minhyun groaned in annoyance. He rushed over the campus, hoping to lose the other somewhere along the way.

"Seonho, no," he sighed and turned to the freshman with his best stone face.

The younger didn't even bat an eyelash and latched onto the older's arm in a tight grip. Where he got all the power from was a mystery to him.

"I know this really great restaurant near your flat. The ahjumma likes me a lot, so I always get extra large portions. Let's go this evening!"

Minhyun felt like snapping at the younger and crying at the same time. When he first met Seonho he thought he was just a cute and fun junior. And he was. If he wasn't so keen on clinging to him like the world's most magical super glue. Somehow, the freshman took a liking to him and tried to make him agree to dates. He didn't know anymore if Seonho simply liked going out with him or if he actually wanted to date him.

Sometimes, he would just comply and go, knowing it was useless to say no but he woke up to Jaehwan's high-pitched screaming this morning. No day can start well with that wake up call.  
Besides, he had been waiting the whole day for a text message from someone he hadn't seen since a week ago and received absolutely nothing. He had tried to contact the other for days but it was to no avail.

"Just take Guanlin with you," he sighed again, exhausted with Seonho's antics.  
"He has been hanging out with Jihoon too much lately and ignored my messages. I'm mad, so I'm ignoring him, too."  
"Why are you never mad at me?" Minhyun murmured under his breath with his eyes closed. He felt a headache incoming.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing," he dismissed, "Seonho, I'm very busy. Really."  
"With what?"

Minhyun looked around and decided to enter the library. Seonho, despite getting straight As left and right and being a model student, rarely enters the library. Something about the atmosphere killing his vibe and sucking his energy or some nonsense. He should be able to free himself of Seonho in there.

"Studies."  
"What are you studying for? Maybe I can help!"  
"Super advanced stuff, you know. You aren't taking those classes yet."  
"I like super advanced stuff. We can study together!"

He whined and asked himself why he couldn't get rid of the younger even when he walked along the huge shelves full of books.

"Come on, Hyung. Why don't we go out tonight?"  
"Because-," he turned around to tell the younger off again but noticed a familiar looking figure standing right behind Seonho, "-I've got my eyes already set on someone who I want to ask out this evening."

"Who?"

Minhyun quietly pointed at the guy behind Seonho who was busy taking out a book from the shelf in front of him. He stopped moving when he realized that the other two were openly starring at him.

"Hwang Minhyun," the student spit out.  
"Hello, darling." 

Seonho looked between them in confusion.

"You like Ong Seongwoo?"  
"Yep," he said and grinned at the man who looked ready to fling the book in his hands at Minhyun's head.

"Well, shit. No wonder why you never say yes," he said and looked around, taking in his surroundings, "Oh, ew. I just realized you made me enter a library."  
"I didn't force you to do shit, you were too busy trailing after me to notice."  
"Whatever, I'll text you later. Bye, Hyung!"

The younger waved and disappeared within a few seconds. Minhyun sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the silence. He thanked god for this golden opportunity, not to only get rid of Seonho but also to talk to the other.

"Did you just use me to get rid of your lap dog?"

He opened one eye to look at the man and a smile formed on his lips when he was able to look at Seongwoo properly. He was gorgeous as ever in his tight fitting jeans and loose white blouse.

"Why do you sound so bitter? I might think you're jealous that he's constantly at my side."

Seongwoo snorted, "Don't get any wrong ideas."  
He turned to his book again and ignored Minhyun who only kept smiling in amusement.

"You know I do see that your eyes are focused on one spot, right?"

He took the book out of his hands and chucked it over his shoulder. Using the short moment of Seongwoo being startled, he pushed the other against the shelf with his body, caging him between his arms.

He lowered his face close to the other without breaking eye contact, loving the way Seongwoo gasped at the close proximity.

"You look pretty like this," he smirked. A small laugh escaped his lips when Seongwoo's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as he avoided looking at Minhyun.

"Stop it, Hwang."

Minhyun laughed at the cute way Seongwoo angrily told him to stop, eyes crunching up in amusement. He loved teasing the other. Then again, Seongwoo could do anything and Minhyun would be smiling at his actions. It was like he would always forget about the bad moments of his days whenever he was near the other.

"So, apparently there is a really great restaurant near my flat. What do you say? You and me this evening? I'll just ask Seonho for the adress later."

Seongwoo grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just go with Seonho?"  
"Jealousy unsurprisingly looks good on you."

Minhyun noticed the air shifting around them when Seongwoo reamined silent, avoiding any eye contact. He dropped his playfulness when the other started nibbling on his bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Are you still mad at me I ditched our last date?"  
"Yes. I don't get why you want to hide that we are dating."

Seongwoo looked up again to look him into the eyes. There was a flash of hurt and insecurity in them, he hated knowing his dumb self caused this. Minhyun ruffled his hair, being frustrated at himself.

"I just don't want everyone to know and make a mess of it yet. You know our fanclubs would go wild. Sometimes, it's really annoying to be so popular on campus," Minhyun sighed. He seemed to do that quite often today.  
"I wanted to enjoy our time together in peace and that will hardly be possible if half of the campus will be stalking us to take pictures of us on dates, so they can share it with the the other remaining half. I'm sorry, I know you don't like the secrecy. I'm sorry again I left after I saw some girls of your fanclub approaching. I was a big jerk. After you stopped replying to my messages, I realized that it must have really bothered you and that I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I promise there will be no hiding anymore."

He moved his hands from the shelf to diligently cup Seongwoo's face. The other closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch before looking him into the eyes again.

"How do I know your promises aren't empty?"  
"Seonho knows that I like you now," he grinned, "If he knows, Guanlin will know. Even if he pretends to be mad at him right now. If Guanlin knows it, Jihoon will too. Jihoon will surely tell Daniel who will definitely tell Jisung. And if gossip auntie Jisung knows some juicy stuff, the whole university will. The only question that remains is whether you will like me back and forgive me for being an asshole."

He gently touched the other's forehead with his.

"I'm sorry for my dumb self. I don't know what I've been thinking. But the only thing I'm sure about is that I like you Ong Seongwoo. Can you please forgive this fool and give him another chance?"  
  
Seongwoo stayed silent for a moment and Minhyun thought he might have lost all chances with the other. He was about to open his mouth to apologize again when Seongwoo pushed him away, making him stumble back in shock. Had he really messed up everything? Shit, he never thought he had fucked up that bad.

"S-"  
"You have to try harder than that, Hwang," he said, his tipical slighty arrogant expression on his face.  
"Don't you dare coming with chocolates and flowers to our date this evening. I'm not any of those basic bitches."

With that he turned around and walked away from him. He was able to see a glimpse of Seongwoo's lips turning upwards and a smile broke out on Minhyun's face. It just seemed to be a natural reaction around the other.

"I'll text you the adress later!" he shouted after him and kept smiling as he leaned his elbow against the shelf, his chin propped on his hand.

"Cute," he laughed at the retreating figure.

Suddenly, he felt something hard but at the same time soft hitting him on his head.

"Ow, what the-," he turned around in irritation that soon was replaced by confusion, "Jaehwan?"

It was indeed the psychotic human wake up alarm slash roommate slash bitchy librarian Jaehwan with a duster.

"This is a sacred place for books and not hormonal dudes like you. How dare you scream around like this?"  
"Did you just hit me with that damn nasty duster? Do you know how filthy it is? It's probably the only thing dirtier than your room."

The younger only poked him with the cleaning utensil again and Minhyun was about to scream at the offense if Jaehwan wouldn't have killed him with his look to stay silent. He quietly dusted off his clothes.

"I can't believe you are dating Ong Seongwoo, you bastard. What did you do to deserve this honor?"

Minhyun stopped his actions and smiled at Jaehwan, a blissful expression on his face as he sighed in contentment.

"I'm really lucky, aren't I?"  
"Yeah - Wait. Why is a book on the ground?"  
"Uh...Gotta go! You heard that I have to prepare for a date later."  
" _Hwang Minhyun! Come back!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what I've been thinking: Nothing. I just wrote without any thought (as if that wasn't obvious)  
> Also, Onghwang announcing their own win - amazing #ENERGETIC2ndwin
> 
> I was also told by my friends that the title of the oneshot sounds raunchier than the thing actually is and they are right, sorry xD
> 
> Thank you for your time!  
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)


End file.
